


Rose Tinted Cheeks

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, F/M, Gift Exchange, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Nude Modeling, SSRomanogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: Steve ask Natasha to model for him. She's not as prepared as she thinks she is.





	Rose Tinted Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraNoH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraNoH/gifts).



> For the SSRomanogers exchange! I hope you enjoy~

Natasha refused to admit that she was embarrassed.

"Is this alright?" She asked as she sat before Steve, leaning back on her hands, completely exposed.

"You look too stiff, Nat," Steve answered. He was sitting behind a canvas, spreading out his paints and arranging them to his liking. "You'll have to stay that way for a long time, you should try to be comfortable."

There was no way Natasha would be "comfortable" during this. She wasn't shy or self conscious, but there was a big difference between boldly kissing someone to maintain cover or seducing someone for an op and sitting naked in front of her crush for as a nude model. Steve was the one with the power here. She wasn't powerless in this situation, but she was... out of her element. Natasha could do anything for a mission without batting an eye, her personal life was a different story.

She tried to adjust her position to be more comfortable while maintaining the same position and facial expression. She wasn't prepared to show how she was feeling right now.

"Open your legs a bit more."

She refused to blush! She tapped down on the instinct, trampled the feeling of the creeping flush beneath her iron hard control, and spread her legs. "Better?"

Steve looked her over, eyes trailing across her skin with a critical eye. It was almost torture to endure his professionalism. There was a trace of a blush, not a hint of hesitation, barely even a note of appreciation! It made her feel awkward and uncomfortable. She wanted to squirm beneath his gaze, but she didn't. Of course she didn't. She was better than that!

But she really wanted to.

"I think I need more lighting," Steve said. He got up and moved across the room where he had set up the lights. One he positioned to the right of her, adjusting it's height and turning it so that it was pointed right between her legs. The other was positioned behind her, light shining down on her and highlighting her breast.

"Uh, Steve..."

"Yes?" He sounded completely normal and Natasha was increasingly feeling the opposite. He returned to his seat and turned to face her, waiting for her to voice her opinion.

Natasha cleared her throat. "Is this... necessary?"

He looked her over again and this time, she couldn't stop the flush that rushed to her face.

"Yes," He told her. "The lighting definitely helps." He picked up his blush quickly and got to work.

Natasha couldn't remember the last time she felt this embarrassed. Things were not supposed to embarrassed her! She bit her tongue to try and keep from squirming.

"Natasha," Steve said. "Is anything the matter?"

"Can we take a break?" She asked. "I know we just started, but..."

"No, it's fine." Steve told her with a grin. "I'm almost finished."

Without meaning to, Natasha crossed her arms over her chest. "Can I see it?"

"Of course." He reached down and tossed her robe.

Natasha covered up and walked over to him, surprise lighting up her face as she looked at the canvas. It wasn't a full body picture, as she had been expecting. Rather, it was a portrait of just her face, a light dusting of red on her cheeks showing the blush that she'd tried to hide.

Steve looked at her with a grin so wide and cheeky that she smacked him on the arm. "You tricked me!" She tried to scold him but the words came out with a laugh. "I didn't even need to be naked."

"I wasn't sure how else to get you to blush," He admitted, ducking his head sheepishly, though she knew he didn't feel it.

"Is that why you added those lights?" She asked. "Trying to make me embarrassed?"

"I knew you'd say something if it was too much," He told her. He smiled as he gestured at the picture. "And look how well it turned out. I wanted to paint you how I see you, because I don't think anyone else sees this side of you."

Natasha ducked her head a moment, smiling. "It did turn out really well."

"With such a lovely subject, there was never any doubt." Steve told her.

Natasha bumped her shoulder with his. "You owe me a coffee for the trouble you put me through."

"How about a date, instead?" He asked.

Natasha's smile widened. "You're on, old man."


End file.
